Learning to Drown
by unloveletters
Summary: He needed something and she needed something. In the end, they needed eachother. They stepped into life when it wasn't so great, and learned to drown. But most important, they know they can't part ways. Even if they're both going to hell. SakuraxSuigetsu
1. Chapter 1

Learning to Drown

If you asked Sakura, she could probably think of several different places she'd rather be.

Hell would be number one the list.

Something slithered dangerously close to her leg.

Yep.

Hell was _defiantly _number one.

It's teeth grazed her foot, she cursed, "What the fuck! Whoever the shit is out there better get their ass out _now!"_ Suigetsu chuckled under the water. She was making this to easy. The girl picked up her foot, his liquidated abdomen filled the place. She ran her fingers between her toes, the mud having seeped between and making it impossible to walk in the slushy water. She slammed it down, anger fuling her actions. His head came up, gasping for air, her foot crushing the fish-boy-wonder. "Aha!"

Fist meeting water. She smirked when her knuckles felt something hard, her eyes then widened with realization. Her arm was through his face. The liquid of his marred demeanor sloshing against on her elbow. Suigetsu took an amazing effort to pull his head back together. Sakura watched with disgust as he became a solid. His small, almost beady eyes stared up at her and blinked. His tongue whapped out and tasted her skin. She screeched, opening her fist and yanking her arm from under the water, out through his face. He fell backwards and scowled at the woman, "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" he rubbed his nose.

"You _licked _me, bastard!"

"You _shoved _your _hand_ _through_ my _face!"_

"Do you know who I am? _Do you know who I am?_"

"A PMSing bitch? I don't know! _Duh!_"

Sakura looked taken aback at his statement. She clenched her teeth. _Ugh. _Then realization dawned on her face and she smiled. "Oh, I'm ever so sorry." She wiped her hands on the medic skirt, a scam of a sympathetic look on her face. "Can I help?" she reached out for him. He angled his head and raised an eyebrow. _PMSing for sure,_ "What're you comin' at?" She opened her eyes and blinked at the man, "Ha-ha!" she feigned a laugh.

"Come on. I'm not going to hurt you."

He extended an arm. She grinned and gripped his shirt, spinning around and slamming his body against a nearby tree. He liquefied, slinking against it, letting her fist hit wet wood. "I thought you figured this out, doll," he smirked and leaned forward, _"not even possible." _

She growled, holding her ground. "Where. Is. _Sasuke?" _He cocked his head, pretending to not understand. She pressed her fist harder, he winced. "_Now."_

"Sorry doll. 'Fraid I can't do that."

All the charka Sakura had left was focused into her free hand. She lunged back and forced herself forward. A large crack was heard. _She punched straight through the tree!_ Suigetsu moaned._ And right through his chest_. He could feel the rebellious splinters attempt to pierce him, trying their hand at injuring the poor boy.

Even _Karin_, of all people, didn't hit this hard.

He choked and coughed, then swiped his hand over his lips.

"If you tell me, I'll let you down…please, just tell me." Her head was turned down so the pink locks blocked his view of tired, sad eyes. It was cruel, but he saw his chance for escape. "Okay."

She gently released, recoiling her arms. Never loosing her gaze to the ground. He collapsed, catching himself with his hands on his knees. He shook his head; grabbing a breath he needed, badly. "Well, I'm sorry for your loss, doll," he stood, wiping his hands on his already dirty pants. "but I gotta fly."

He took off, taking all her hopes of finding Sasuke with him. She watched him run, so many emotions swirling in her brain. _Hate. Betrayal. Disbelief. Anxiety. Fatigue. _They all clogged her senses; with the tears that welled up marring her vision. She fell to her knees. _How dare he...?_ She clenched her fists in the mud, wet dirt seeping through the gloved fingers of her hands.

Tears rolled freely down her face now, making her more frustrated at herself than at the man. She swiped a hand over her eyes. She could feel the coolness of the thick substance on her forehead; it calmed her a little.

From afar, Suigetsu watched Sakura stand. He listened to the sloshing of the water as she made her move to leave. When he first got a glance at the girl's headband did he know he would have to report back to Sasuke immediately, telling him Konoha was on the move. She and whoever was on her team were close enough to the hideout.

Then it struck him. What if she had come alone? Could this emotionally-unstable cherry blossom make it out here, all on her little-lonesome? He smirked. He would absolutely _love _to see Sasuke's face when he dragged the girl all the way back, into the deep dark corners of this part of Rain Country; where they hid with the remaining Akatsuki.

Oh yes.

Surprise.

Wonder Boy would defiantly have surprise on his face.

He chuckled. That poor, poor bastard hadn't shown emotion in four years. Maybe a bit of high-and-mightiness after he avenged his clan, but not real feelings.

Suigetsu's smirk widened; he'd made up his mind. But first, he would have to find her.

Alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What'da think? I tried really hard, but I bet it sucks. Next chap will be ready after request or a couple reveiws.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Let's Play Mouse

Sakura was always one who obeyed, and when Tsunade told her to be home after one week of searching, she was sure she could oblige easily.

But, in her new state of mind, she wasn't sure obeying would be what she had made out.

And as she pulled her tent into a tiny square, as she walked down the dirt path, _hell,_ _every single breath she took,_ she felt hollow. Not the natural 'dying of hunger' hollow, no. Every shinobi experienced _that _kind. This was different. Much, much different.

She had never felt this kind before.

Well, _maybe_ never?

Ugh. Fuck it all. She doesn't remember.

She continued, eyebrows furrowing ever so farther down her forehead with every step, until she was almost positive her cheeks had taken over the situation.

She dropped her pack on the ground; sitting down on a fallen trunk, the rough bark scraping her thighs. She grunted deep in her throat, it felt good to sit, better than lying on a bench. "Rarrgh!" she gripped her hair, shaking her head and whimpering. She hated reliving things, and this, by far, was her worst memory. She had watched him leave, tip his hat and jump the stage, just like the idiot he was and probably still is.

She shook her head again, more violently this time, trying to rack the recurring-Romeo and Juliet stereotypical- scene from her brain.

Suigetsu watched amused as the girl did this; she looked quite out of place, all insane like that. He couldn't help but chuckle when she dropped her head into her empty hands. She'd instantly heard him and became immediately alert.

"Trying to lose a couple extra brain cells, eh?"

Sakura was all alert now, standing up and clenching her fists, though she new it was useless. She had used all her chakra up earlier, very little would be replenished.

He stepped out of the still shadows of the trees.

"_You!"_ she accused, spitting the word.

"Me."

He shrugged, raising hands in front of his chest out of surrender."Come on. I'm not going to hurt you." His tone was mocking and the words sounded familiar.

"Go to hell." She snarled. He can turn to steam in the fiery pits of the place for all she cared.

"Relax; just let me…_access _you a little better."

He lunged forward in a weak effort to grab her; she dodged and pressed herself against a tree, right where he wanted her. _Like a trapped rat,_ Suigetsu muses. He pulls a kunai from the pouch on his thigh; taking slow, measured steps toward the 'trapped rat'.

Sakura's heart beat rapidly now, it was better than the hollow feeling, probably God trying to tell her what a little asshole she was to this guy earlier.

Now she had to be nice.

"What do you want?" her voice shook like a leaf, fueled with frustration and anger. He could see the struggle to keep her head, and couldn't help compare it to what she was doing earlier. "Oh, nothing," he's purring, enjoying every second of disgust that flashes through mint green eyes. He's right in front of her now, so close, enough to feel her hitched breath on his neck. Suigetsu takes the knife to her throat, tracing her collarbone back and forth, back and forth. "Spare me the trouble of choosing for you, n'kay? I could kill you right here, then drag your little castrated body back to our hideout," his grip tightened on the blade, pressing it closer, drawing a string of blood. "Or, we can do this the easy way and you can come with me without complaints. But you'll probably never see your family and again, though either way you'll see Sasuke. So, answer. Now."

She chewed on her lip. She could see Sasuke, really, honestly, truly _see _him.

_Him and his bastardous ass!_

On the other hand, she'd never see the others. The goodbye she gave Naruto the day she left for this mission was her last. She wouldn't be able to say a real one, and this man didn't look merciful enough to take her to her village; probably the last thing on his mind though he knew she was thinking it.

Suigetsu became annoyed at watching her ramble in her head, despite himself.

"Just answer the question, its not _that_ hard-"

"Shut up! I'm deciding my fate here!" her outburst surprised him, and he stumbled a little. "Fine. I'll come."

"Will that be castrated or not castrated?"

She didn't answer, just glared.

Sakura began in the direction he had been coming from, and he just stared after her. She finally got sick of it about twelve feet in, "Well?"

Suigetsu followed reluctantly, a bruise on his ego after watching a girl leading him to _his _hideout.

He was sure as _hell_ that this bubblegum haired, green eyed, teeny, rather emotional didn't own the cave he and the others had been hiding in for so long. No. That was a _mans'_ house.

And the reason he rambled and mumbled over this psychotically? He didn't know her name. He needed to know.

Positively,

Absolutely,

Defiantly,

_Needed to know!_

But he wasn't going to ask, pffft. You'd be insane if you actually thought he was going to ask. That's a woman's job to tell the guy…

So, he catches up to her. "'O…looks like we're gonna be stuck together-"

She interrupted, "_I'm _going to be stuck with _you,"_

"for a while. I'm Hozuki Suigetsu, you?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura." And as an afterthought, "Learn to love it."


End file.
